


A drink and a talk

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post hollywood ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after their kiss....Peggy and Daniel have drinks that were long overdue and finally talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink and a talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Peggysous trash now. I promised myself I would finish my other projects before starting a new fic. But then That Kiss happened and I had to write about Peggysous. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! Thanks to Pocket Pavel for beta-reading!

Daniel hadn't expected this. He had teased her. Yes, he had wanted her to admit that she did in fact care about him. That she didn't want him to die. Even if it meant to endanger their mission, the rest of the world. He had expected a smart remark or a quick comeback. Or maybe even the admission that she, too, wasn't flawless. However, never in his wildest dreams would he have expected her to kiss him like that. When she kissed him, his arms automatically went around her waist and he lost his footing. They fell back into his chair with Peggy on top of him.

"Good point," he mumbled when they both had to catch their breaths. She smiled the most beautiful smile and they kissed again.  
Daniel's mind couldn't quite process what was happening. This was Peggy Carter, the woman he had fallen in love with over the past weeks even more than before. Peggy Carter, who always seemed to be so far out of his reach. But now, Peggy was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Daniel's body however knew how to react apparently because he just pulled Peggy closer towards him and ran his hands down her back.  
Peggy's hand got tangled in his hair at some point but he didn't mind at all. He could have kissed her forever but obviously he couldn't be that lucky.

"Chief, I,... oh Peggy...," Rose had just walked in on them. She stopped dead in the door frame, a mixture of surprise and delight on her face.

"Sorry, I'll... I'll just go." She told them with a huge grin. Rose turned around to close the door, but Peggy called: "Rose, wait!"

"Yes, Peg?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Peggy said. She was blushing, Daniel noticed, and damn could she be even more beautiful?

"I work for a secret agency. You both should know that I know very well how to keep a secret. Not a word from me. Although Mr Jarvis will be delighted to hear this new... development. He and I were wondering when it would finally happen."

"I can vividly imagine it," Peggy said, struggling to get off of Daniel's lap. This proved to be rather difficult, for one thing because the chair kept moving, and for another Rose's arrival seemed to have shocked Daniel so much that he was unable to move and loosen his grip on Peggy. Not that he really wanted to let go of her but he understood that it was necessary to make this situation a little less embarrassing.

"Oh, Rose! Would you mind calling Chief Thompson and tell him that I decided to stay in Los Angeles a while longer."

"Of course, Peggy. Maybe you two should take the day off together. You deserve a break after this whole Isodyne mess." Rose gave them a meaningful glance and then she mercifully left the office.

"That was..." Daniel tried to get his voice back, "awkward." he finished and Peggy brust out into laughter. Daniel couldn't help but join her.

Eventually their laughter died out and the mood turned serious all of a sudden. 

"Rose was right. We really could take the day off...," Daniel suggested slowly. He seemed to be unsure of how she'd react.

"Really, Chief? You can do that?"

"Yes, yes I can. I'm the Chief here, remember?"

Peggy grinned and kissed him again. Then she pulled away and finally managed to get off of his lap. She straightened her dress and then reached out for Daniel's hand to pull him up with her. When she reached the door, she suddenly let go of his hand.

"What?" He looked confused.

"We have to keep this professional. Follow me in five."

Daniel nodded because he always did what Peggy said. Well except for that one time when she told him to let her die.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked her urgently.

"Somewhere where we can finally have a drink," Peggy told him and only the fact that she had already stepped halfway into the office corridor stopped him from kissing her again.

 

They had their drinks in a nice café along the beach. Peggy drank whiskey and Daniel beer. He couldn't quite believe that this was really happening. When Peggy had turned him down back in New York he had understood it as an ultimate no. Yet here he was with Peggy. Peggy smiled as she put down her whiskey.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked, a little anxious to destroy their bubble of bliss.

"What plan?" Peggy asked although Daniel was postitive she knew exactly what plan he was talking about.

"You cancelled your plane... does this mean you are going to stay...?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay in L.A. I still have vacation days left and what we did in the last weeks can't really be considered vacation anyway."

"But you can't stay on vacation indefinitely..." Daniel reasoned.

"No, but as you said, I can be pretty reckless... this," she pointed to their surroundings and then to Daniel, "this wasn't exactly something I planned out very well."

"You're never short of surprises, Peggy," Daniel said with an adoring smile.  
Peggy smiled back.

"I just don't know what being bored feels like."

"It's one of the many reasons why I love you," Daniel said, catching both of them by surprise.

Peggy looked down at her glass.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I mean it was too soon," Daniel stammered and looked everywhere but at Peggy.

"No, Daniel. It's fine. Actually it's more than that," Peggy reassured him.

Daniel looked up and their eyes met.

Peggy continued: "There are a lot of rumors about how Steve died, what his last words were..."

Daniel grimaced involuntarily. He hadn't expected her to talk about Captain America in a moment like this.  
Peggy noticed and gave him a rueful smile:" Yes, I know this must seem like the worst time ever to bring up Steve, but Daniel, I want you to understand."

Daniel nodded. "Please go on." He really wanted to understand her better because although he seemed to know her pretty well, better than almost anybody, she was still surrounded by secrets. 

"His last words were to me. We talked about plans on going out for a dance. He reminded me that he couldn't dance and I told him I would show him... but we never had that dance... and I can't help thinking that what I regret most about this is that I never got that dance because I put the war first, I thought we'd still have time. And I sort of did this again when you asked me out for drinks. At first I didn't quite know how I felt and if I was ready to move on from Steve. But then I said no again. I did in fact meet Angie later that night but still, I should have gone for drinks with you and not postponed it... again and again. Steve died saving a lot of lives. I know that and still I often wondered if he shouldn't have saved himself. So when you were close to being sucked into the rift, my only thought was: I can't lose you, too. I can't lose another man I love because of their selfless and heroic behaviour. So yes, I did act recklessly and I would even say selfishly because I put you over the rest of the world... or at least everyone in Los Angeles... and I would probably do it again."

Daniel just stared at her in awe.

"You love me?"

"Daniel," Peggy laughed but it was a nice laugh, "of course I love you. You can't really say such sweet things to me and not expect me to say it back."

Daniel smirked and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I hate to bring this up again, but I still don't know how long you'll stay in Los Angeles." Daniel said eventually.

"I'll stay as long as you want me around."

"So forever?" Daniel asked and he wasn't joking.

"Before I went to see you in your office, I talked to Mr. Jarvis and he wanted to convince me to stay. And I told him all the reasons why I should get back to New York. And then he said: 'Perhaps you need just one compelling reason to stay'. I knew he was talking about you because that's what I was thinking about all day long. How I could possible leave you. So, I'm not planing on going anywhere without you anytime soon."

"I can live with that," Daniel commented drily but underneath that he felt his heart beat faster. Peggy loved him. In fact, she loved him so much that she wanted to stay here with him.

"We can talk to Thompson then and get you transferred to the L.A. office permanently. Jack owes us a lot of favours."

"Daniel, I'd love to work with you again but I'm afraid it's not possible."

"What? Why?"

"As I reminded you earlier, you are not my supervisor but if you were, well romantic relationships between supervisor and subordinate are forbidden at the S.S.R.," Peggy told him.

"Oh, really? I haven't thought about that..." Daniel really never had. For one thing, there weren't that many women at the S.S.R. that it had even been an issue while he had worked there and for the other, he had always considered Peggy as an equal. The thought of him being her supervisor was ridiculous.

"Okay, then you'll become Chief and I get a new position at the FBI or something," he suggested as he finished his line of thought.

"Daniel, don't be ridiculous! You can't give up your job for me."

"Actually, I can. I can appoint the new Chief and Peggy, you are worth so much more that just being some agent. You are meant to lead!"

"You are making me blush, Daniel. But I have to kindly decline your ridiculous offer. They would say I only got the job because I got into bed with you. It already took me a long time to get seen as more than Captain America's love interest. I won't go through that again." Peggy had made up her mind. That much was obvious for Daniel and he didn't push it.

"I'll find something for me. I'm sure. After the invasion of Vernon Master I actually believed that it might be time for some change within the S.S.R..."

"Maybe you really should just enjoy a week of vacation," Daniel interrupted her before she could come up with a plan to change the world, "and then deal with the future. But knowing you, I suspect you don't really need to wait long for the next trouble to find you."

Peggy laughed. "That's true. But it will be our trouble to deal with."

Daniel nodded and placed his hand on Peggy's. He was in this with her until the end.


End file.
